ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the evolved form of Echo Echo. Appearance Ultimate Echo Echo has blue metal skin, 15 blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design and longer arms and legs. Also, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape. Ultimate Echo Echo is about Ben's height and has stumped feet. Ultimate Echo Echo's mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but he can open it and it moves with emotion.Ultimate Echo Echo's voice is more robotic-sounding, similar to a speaker. Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo has red eyes and red cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His Sonic Disks are red instead of blue. Ultimate Echo Echo wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Sonic_Disc.PNG|Sonic Disks Sonic Doom.png|Sonic Doom 150px-Ultimate_flying.jpg|Flight Like Echo Echo, can release sonic screams from his mouth or light blue patches on his body. Ultimate Echo Echo can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. Ultimate Echo Echo can fly by using sound waves. Revealed in The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Echo Echo can survive in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Echo Echo can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. Ultimate Echo Echo possesses enhanced strength and durability. Equipment Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, but he can also send out the Sonic Disks on his body to project powerful sonic blasts, which can knock someone out, shatter steel, or even crush a military tank, with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo can multiply the Sonic Disks once they have separated from his body, creating as many as needed. Ultimate Echo Echo can use his Sonic Disks to use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire full sonic blasts. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Unlike Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo cannot duplicate himself. History Ultimate Alien *Ultimate Echo Echo first appeared in Map of Infinity, **Ultimate Echo Echo defeated some Necrofriggians, a two headed Dragon and explored the temple on Mykdl'dy. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, **Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Plumber's Academy from a nuclear bomb. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, **Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, **Ultimate Echo Echo saved the Rust Bucket 3 from some missiles. *In Basic Training, **Ultimate Echo Echo briefly appeared at the beginning after battling Trumbipulor. *In Greetings From Techadon, **Ultimate Echo Echo battled a grey Techadon. *In Double or Nothing, **Ultimate Echo Echo defeated Negative Rath. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, **Ultimate Echo Echo battled Elena, but was saved by Julie. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, **In a dream, Ultimate Echo Echo was seen confronting Albedo. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Map of Infinity'' (first appearance) *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''Basic Training'' (brief) *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Albedo's dream; cameo) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ultimate Heist'' (first re-appearance; used by Albedo) Comics *Remote Control (2x) *Science Friction Video Games Ultimate Echo Echo Cosmic Destruction.jpg|In "Cosmic Destruction" Ultimate Echo Echo Galactic Racing.jpg|In "Galactic Racing" Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction : Main category: Ultimate Echo Echo (Cosmic Destruction Timeline) Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable alien in all versions of the video game but only on a small section in Amazon base. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Echo Echo is a playable racer in Galactic Racing. Naming and Translations Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo is made of living sound waves and wears a containment suit.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/431497639708620125 *Ultimate Echo Echo is in the cartoon network game TKO. His special moves are sonic disc and sound barrier and his super move is echo chamber. *Recently, Ultimate Echo Echo was added as a new alien for Cartoon Network's Ben 10 Alien Force: Game Creator. *Just like how Echo Echo made up "Wall of Sound" and "Echo Chamber", Ultimate Echo Echo made up "Sonic Doom". *Ultimate Echo Echo has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. *Ultimate Echo Echo is November's Alien of the Month. *In Cartoon Network's MMO game Fusion Fall, he has a helmet that can be bought inside of Ship based off him. References See Also */Gallery/ *Echo Echo *Freed Ultimate Echo Echo *Sonic Disk Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Males Category:Galactic Racing Aliens